Loosing Hope
by darkvampirerose
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella when she was younger.Now 5 years later they meet again but will Caleb let Edward or them get near Bella with out letting out their secret. TwilightxCovenant crossover
1. Chapter 1

This is a twilight x covenant crossover hope u like it.

* * *

Somehow, even though it was something I didn't want to hear, it was better that she told me. I was so upset that he did that to me. 

'Bella I'm so sorry that Edward did that did that to you, when I seen it I couldn't believe he would do that to you." my friend Alice said.

I knew it was to good to be true, I knew he couldn't love a human. He left me once and now he cheated on me. He promised he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I can't stay here any longer.

"Alice tell everyone that I'll miss them and goodbye." I said then I got my cell phone and called my brother.

"Caleb can you please come and get me. I want to go home." "Bells what happened? Why do you sound upset?" "I just want to go home. i'll tell you later." "Ok I'll be there soon goodbye." After he hung up I went to my room and packed my things.

I got done in 15 minutes with the help of Alice. "Whats going on? Why is all of Bella's things packed?" Edward asked.

I ignored him and got my things and went down stairs. "Bella, why aren't you talking to me?" Edward asked. After i set my stuff down I turned to Edward and Alice said "Edward I told Bella what I saw in my vision and with my own eyes. You Cheated on Bella, when you promised you wouldn't hurt her again."

Edward was goinjg to say something, but Caleb came in and said "Edward you cheated on my baby sister. You'll regret it." "NO!! Caleb please lets just leave before you loose control." I said. i didn't want Caleb to use his powers, then they would find out and it would weaken him.

Caleb looked at me and said " Fine lets go." Then he grabbed my things and we left. "Bella I'm sorry." I heard Edward say before i shut the car's door.

* * *

I was hanging out with Reid, Tyler, and Rogue when i got a call from my sister. "hello?" "Caleb can you please come and get me." "Bells what happened? Why do you sound upset?" "I just want to go home. I'll tell you later." "Ok I'll be there soon goodbye." 

As soon as I hung up Reid asked "What's going on and why are you going to get Bella?" I looked up to see The three of them looking at me.

"I don't know what's going on but what ever it is it's making my sister upset when she was talking she could bearly say the words. I'm going to get her and when we get back i want you to leave her alone got it." I said as i got my car keys and headed for my car.

I took me 20 minutes to get there because i was doing over 230 miles per hour. When i finally got there I got out of the car and headed for the door. I as just about to knock when i heard poeple talking.

"Bella, why aren't you talking to me?" Edward asked. Somethings wrong if shes not talking to Edward. Then i heard Alice say " Edward I told Bella what i saw in my vision and with my own eyes."

What does she mean vivion "You cheated on Bella, when you promised you wouln't hurt her again." he cheated on my baby sister. Oh now I'm mad. I went inside and said "Edward you cheated on my baby sister. You'll regret it."

Then Bella said "No!! Caleb please lets just leave beore you loose control." I looked at her and saw that she was worried. If i used my powers i would be weakened and they would find out that we're witches. "Fine lets go." i said as i grabbed Bells things and put them in the trunk of my car. After bella got in i spead away from the house.

* * *

-5 years later- 

"Come on Bella or we're going to be late!" Tyler said. I hate this, I don't want to go to school. It's been 5 years sense I last seen my friends and my former family. It's been another year of school and i have to go with Tyler and Reid this year.

I'm lucky i olny have 2 classes with them. "I'm coming!!" i yelled. Caleb and Rogue are in college so i only get to see them when they come home on weekends. When i got down stairs i seen Tyler and Reid waiting by the door. "Its about time you came down." Reid said.

I ignored them and went to the car. Just as we were about to go into the school my cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Bella guess what? Were getting new students." "Thats nice I'll see you in class and we can talk about it." "Ok bye." Sarah said then hung up. "Look at that car, its a Volvo. Thats the only good car here besides my hummer." I head Tyler say.

I looked over to the car and froze. There getting out of the car was Alice and her 'family'. Reid didn't see me stop and ran into me. "Bella watch were your going. Next time tell me when you stop." Reid said.

As soon as he finished the sentence Alice and Ed- i mean him looked over here. I turned around and said "Well maybe if you weren't to busy thinking then you would of seen me stop." Reid was going to reply but Tyler said " Reid leave Bella alone. I don't want Caleb to come home and seen that you killed his little sister with your powers."

At this I just had to say something. "Even with his powers he couldn'tkill me because if you guys forgot I have powers too, and Reid couldn't even hurt a fly." Tyler laughed and Reid looked like he was going to kill me.

Ha I would like to see him try. "If you keep this up Bella, I can tell you that your notgoing to like what I'll do to you." Reid threatened. Is he threatening me? Oh now I'm mad, he will be in so much trouble when i'm done. " bella is that you?" a voice said. we turned around to see Alice standing there.

"Why do you want to know." Tyler said. "Tyler, Reid. SHUT UP!" I said well yelled it. "Alice what are you doing here?" I said.

* * *

Heres the first chapter. my friend wanted me to do a twilight x covenant crossover. 


	2. Chapter 2

heres chapter 2. who should bella be with Edward, Jacob, Reid, Tyler?? or someone else. let me know.

* * *

-Alice POV-

Its been 5 years sense Bella left. I tried calling and what not but she never answered. I couldn't even see her in my visions. When Edward told us what happened I knew that I made the mistake of telling Bella before I found out the truth.

We've moved a lot sense then now we are living in a place called Spencer, Massachusetts. We just pulled in the Schools parking lot when we heard. "Look at that car, its a Volvo. That's the only good car here besides my hummer." I head some boy say.

I looked over to see 2 boys and a girl getting out of a hummer. The girl stopped and looked over. Before she could do anything the blond haired boy ran in to her and said "Bella watch were your going. Next time tell me when you stop." Reid

As soon as he finished the sentence me and Edward looked over to see the girl turn around and say "Well maybe if you weren't to busy thinking then you would of seen me stop."

Reid looked at Bella and then Tyler said " Reid leave Bella alone. I don't want Caleb to come home and seen that you killed his little sister with your powers."

What does he mean by powers. I looked over to my family and they didn't know either. "Even with his powers he couldn't kill me because if you guys forgot I have powers too, and Reid couldn't even hurt a fly."

Tyler laughed and Reid looked like he was going to kill Bella. Its really Bella I can't wait to see her. "If you keep this up Bella, I can tell you that your not going to like what I'll do to you." Reid threatened.

Is he threatening her. I looked over to see that Edward was looking mad. "Edward don't do anything." I said. I walked over to them before they could say anything and said " bella is that you?" They turned around to see me. "Why do you want to know." Tyler said.

"Tyler, Reid. SHUT UP!" Bella said well yelled it. "Alice what are you doing here?" Bella said. I was shocked for a minute before I said " My family and I go here now. I missed you a lot and so did everyone else." She looked at me then looked quickly at the others.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Bella said then she left with Tyler and Reid. When they were about to get in the hummer I heard.

"We have to tell Caleb that they're here." "NO!!" "And just why not." "Because I don't want Caleb or you guys to get hurt." Then they were gone. Just then I had a vision.

_Bella was in a room with 4 boys. They all were standing near a fire that had a book in the middle. "What are we going to do. If Chase is back then he's going to come after Bella this time." Pogue asked. _

_"I'm not letting my baby sister get killed or hurt for that matter. I don't know how he's alive but this time he will die." Caleb said. Bella looked scared and he eyes were a light pink color. _

_"Bella what did you see?" Caleb asked when her eyes returned back to brown. "H-He's going to c-capture Edward, his family, and my old friend Jacob and his friends?" Bella stuttered._

Then the vision ended and I looked over to Edward and he said "What are they and why would someone be after Bella?" "WHAT!?!?" Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie screamed. After I told them the vision we got into Edwards car and tried to look for Bella, Tyler, and Reid. Just as we got on a road that had forest on both sides, Edward slammed on the breaks and we see the _wolves_ come out, so we got out and Jacob said "What's going on?"

"We don't know Alice just had a vision about Bella and her brother saying someone was after her." Before anyone could say some we heard someone scream, so we all ran that way.

-Bella POV-

We were just about to the house when Chase came out of nowhere and made us go flying out of the hummer. Chase came up to me and bended down to my level and said "You were easier to find." I tried to get up but was in so much pain.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Tyler and Reid try to stand up. Chase seen it to and went to them, I got up even though my body was hurting. Chase was about to hurt them when I made a fire ball go towards him. He barely dodged it then with in a second he had me pinned to a tree.

As this was happening I heard Tyler and Reid scream "BELLA!!!!" Just before I was about to lose conscious I made Chase go flying away from me as a pink light surrounded me.

Then I fell to the ground and held my stomach. I seen Chase leave and Tyler and Reid running towards me. "What are we going to do?" Tyler said "I don't know. Bella please stop using your powers." Reid said.

All I could manage to say through the pain was "I-I-I ca-cant." Then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a room and there were people near the bed. After a few minutes my eye sight was clearer and I could see Edward and Carlisle next to the bed and Tyler, Reid, Alice, and Jacob near the window.

"T-Tyler? R-R-Reid? Wh-where are y-yo-you?" It took so much of my energy to say those 5 words. Edward came over and said "Shh. Its ok baby everything will be ok. Your going to be fine." "Bella go back to sleep. You need your rest." Tyler said.

"Your brother and Pogue are on their way here." Reid said. "What h-hap-happened?" I whispered. "We don't know that's why when your brother gets here we will look at the book. But until then I want you to sleep more." Reid said.

I looked over to Edward and he said "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, Bella. The girl was a mind controller and I couldn't stop her. When I found out what she did I killed her. Then the day I seen you packing your things and leaving, my hole life fell apart. I couldn't believe that you left before I could explain. I'm so sorry for causing you so much pain. I still love you."

I nodded and before I could say anything else I was back asleep.

* * *

well i hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

heres the next chapter. sorry it took so long.

* * *

-Bella POV-

When I woke up I seen Caleb there. "What happened?" I asked. "Bella I'm glad your ok you've been out for 2 weeks." Caleb said as he came over to the bed. What two weeks?!?!!? I didn't think it was that bad. "Do you think its Chases doing?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Caleb said. "can I go home now?" I asked. "let the doctor see you first." Reid said. I nodded and waited for the doctor to come and see me. A few minutes later the doctor came in and I froze. It was Carlisle.

What is he doing here? "I'm glad to see your up Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. "I'm doing good I just want to go home." I said. He nodded and checked me. When he was done he said " You can go home your looking fine."

I was just about to get my shoes on when he said "Bella everyone misses you and we would want to see you again to catch up. If you want to, you left before you could find out the whole truth." That stopped me dead in my tracks.

I turned around slowly and said "What do you mean the whole truth? What else is there to know besides Edward cheating on me." I said. When I said that sentence Caleb said " No. she is not going to go and if I find out that Edward came to her then he will die." I looked at Reid and Tyler and the kept quiet about Edward coming here.

"Caleb I want to see them even if Edward is there. I miss them all." "All right you can go but I'm going with you." "thank you." After we left we went home and I found some clothes to change into and went down stairs to watch TV.

"Bella I don't want you going anywhere by yourself anymore. Not until we find out why Chase wants you and what he's planning" Caleb said. "Ok." was all I said. An hour later me and Caleb left and headed towards The Cullen's house.

"Please try to be nice Caleb." I asked as we made our way up to the door. Right before we knocked Alice opened the door and said "Bella I'm so happy to see you again." When we got in I seen everyone was here.

The Cullen's, Jacob and his friends and Carlisle's 3 friends and some others. Me and Caleb stood by the door and Rosalie got up and dragged me to the couch to sit with her and Emmett. "Belly I missed you so much." Emmett said has he hugged me. " I missed you to." I said in return.

"Bella do you think you can tell us why someone is after you and why a pink light engulfed you in the woods. I looked to Caleb to had a look that said don't tell them. "What are you talking there was no pink light." I lied.

Alice got up and said "Bella don't lie to us we know what we saw. I'm in trouble now. "She doesn't have to tell you anything." Caleb sneered. "No Caleb we have to tell them. They'll find out eventually, it's better to tell them now." I said as I looked up to Caleb.

He nodded once and I looked to everyone and started to tell them "Me, my brother, and his 3 friends are witches. We were born into 4 families and we are very powerful. We become even more powerful when we ascend at the age of 18. The powers that we have are addicting, the more we use it the more it takes away our energy. If we don't take control of the power it can kill us. Un like my brother and the others. I'm the only one who is having problems with my powers."

"What do you mean having problems?" Jake asked. Before I could answer Caleb said "When she was very little a half-blood [a half-blood is someone who is part vampire and part werewolf named Ben came to our home and kidnapped Bella and he took her to his hide out. There she was tortured and beaten. When she was about to die from losing so much blood he bit her and so now she is a half-blood and is a witch. When she started to get her powers 4 years ago the werewolf and vampire blood in her was fighting against the powers and its slowly killing her."

"Is there anything that can help her?" Aro asked. "Yes but it wouldn't ever happen." I replied. Marcus looked at me and said "what do you mean?" "I have to mate a half-blood and get bitten by him. Then afterwards I would turn into one of the 3 fully. But the problem is there is no more half-bloods left. They were all killed."

Caius was looking at me funny but I didn't say anything instead I kept on sneaking glances at him and every time I kept seeing him with that funny look in his eyes. I didn't like it at all. After we were all done talking about that I went outside to get some fresh air.

No one came out with me and I'm happy for that. I walked until I came to a stream. I was to busy thinking about thing that I didn't know that someone was behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was Caius. Uh oh, I didn't like that the was here with me alone.

"Can we talk Bella?" he asked. I was shocked to say the least I never ever heard him talk before let alone want to talk to me. "um…. Ok." He sat down next to me and said " I can help you Bella. When you said that all of the half-bloods were dead, your wrong there's one half-blood left." "who? we've looked everywhere for them and they all we dead??" "Your looking at him." he said.

I just stared at him for a long time when I was out of my shock I said " how can you be a half-blood?" "I was bitten by my brother a few years after I turned into a vampire. You already knew my brother." Wait….what Ben was his brother.

"Ben was your brother?" He nodded and said " When I found out that he did all that stuff and bit you I went out and killed him. I want to help you if you will let me Bella?" he said. I thought about it for a while then I nodded. Caius smiled and leaned in and kissed me. At first I was shocked then I returned the kiss and he deepened it.

* * *

-Caius POV-

When we got to the Cullen's house we were greeted and lead to the living room. We talked for a while. It was about 5 o'clock when Edward, Alice and werewolves came in. "Edward what are they doing here?"

The one called Emmett said. "They came here because Bella is coming over and they wanted to be here when she was here." Edward said. When he said Bella I got happy but made sure not to show it. We only had to wait 2 hours before Bella and someone else showed up.

Then Rosalie got up and dragged Bella to sit between her and her husband. "Belly I missed you so much." Emmett said has he hugged me. " I missed you to." She said in return. "Bella do you think you can tell us why someone is after you and why a pink light engulfed you in the woods. I seen her look to Caleb then she said "What are you talking there was no pink light." she lied.

Alice got up and said "Bella don't lie to us we know what we saw." "She doesn't have to tell you anything." Caleb sneered. "No Caleb we have to tell them. They'll find out eventually, it's better to tell them now." Bella said as she looked up to Caleb. He nodded once and she said "Me, my brother, and his 3 friends are witches. We were born into 4 families and we are very powerful. We become even more powerful when we ascend at the age of 18. The powers that we have are addicting, the more we use it the more it takes away our energy. If we don't take control of the power it can kill us. Un like my brother and the others. I'm the only one who is having problems with my powers."

"What do you mean having problems?" Jake asked. Caleb said "When she was very little a half-blood named Ben came to our home and kidnapped Bella and he took her to his hide out. There she was tortured and beaten. When she was about to die from losing so much blood he bit her and so now she is a half-blood and is a witch. When she started to get her powers 4 years ago the werewolf and vampire blood in her was fighting against the powers and its slowly killing her."

"Is there anything that can help her?" Aro asked. "Yes but it wouldn't ever happen." Bella replied. Marcus looked at her and said "what do you mean?" "I have to mate a half-blood and get bitten by him. Then afterwards I would turn into one of the 3 fully. But the problem is there is no more half-bloods left. They were all killed." Bella told.

I felt bad that she doesn't know that one is still alive and is in the same room as her. No matter what it takes I'm going to help her. She kept looking at me and I didn't know why but I wasn't complaining. After a while she left and we all knew that she needed time, so none went with her.

I looked at Aro and when we touched hands I told him that I needed to go hunting and he nodded. I got up and left. On my way out I heard Aro say "He's going hunting." When I was out of the house I followed Bella's sent. When I found her she was sitting by a stream.

As I got closer I could tell that she didn't know that I was behind her until I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I said "Can we talk Bella?" I could tell that she was shocked but waited until she said something. "um…. Ok." i sat down next to her said " I can help you Bella. When you said that all of the half-bloods were dead, your wrong there's one half-blood left."

"who we've looked everywhere for them and they all are dead??" "Your looking at him." I said. It took her awhile then she said " how can you be a half-blood?" "I was bitten by my brother a few years after I turned into a vampire. You already knew my brother."

"Ben was your brother?" I nodded and said " When I found out that he did all that stuff and bit you I went out and killed him. I want to help you if you will let me Bella?" he said. I waited until she nodded, then I smiled and leaned in and kissed her. At first she didn't respond then she kissed me back and i deepened the kiss.

* * *

i hope u liked the chapter.


	4. an

srry to the people who liked my stoires but im not going to continue them anymore.


End file.
